In the end
by Sarah Usher
Summary: Canonverse. El infierno se había desatado en su propio paraíso, después de ver la destrucción bajo sus pies, perder a su familia ser salvada injustamente; comprendía mejor que nadie que el final estaba demasiado cerca. Participa en el concurso "Attack on no Songfic" de la página "Attack on Fanfics". Fic centrado en Gabi.


El universo y personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a la malvada llama asesina, digo a Hajime Isayama. Yo sólo juego con ellos.

Fic participante en el concurso de "Attack on no Songfic" de la página "Attack on Fanfics". Se me otorgó el personaje de **Gabi Braun** y la canción **In the end de Linkin Park** _._

 **Canonverse. Fic centrado en Gabi Braun. Dedicado a Zeth Amsel.**

.

* * *

"Todos somos los malos en la historia de otra persona.

Queda en nosotros ser villanos memorables".

* * *

.

 **In the end**

 _Escombros, ruinas, muertes y destrucción era el panorama más nítido y cruel que tenía desde su ubicación._

 _El acorazado cayó de rodillas, agotado. Esos demonios saltaron sobre él con sus extraños equipos, parecía que quisieran devorarlo._

 _El nombre agónico quedó atrapado en su garganta, implorando ser escuchado._

 _Una mano cubrió la suya, tirando de ella en medio del caótico escenario que presenciaba con una desesperante pasividad._

 _"¿Por qué?"_

 _La pregunta se repetía sin respuesta._

 _Tropezó, raspándose las pantorrillas, antebrazos e incluso en el rostro se le incrustó un trozo de cristal cuando cayó._

 _Notó desde su posición la forma en que sobresalía un hueso, de una forma tan poco natural, de la pierna izquierda de un niño; sus ojos la veían con un abismo que parecía tragarla viva. Movió la mano hasta el pequeño con temor, detuvo su avance al sentir la calidez de un líquido filtrarse por su vestido. Observó horrorizada el espectáculo carmesí que la envolvió._

 _La mano regresó, para tirar de ella. Apenas logró ponerse de pie cuando era nuevamente arrastrada por los escombros de una ciudad destruida._

 _Seguía demasiado aturdida para asimilar la situación dejándose guiar por las ruinas del lugar que alguna vez llamó hogar. No protestó debido a la bruma de confusión que impedía entender que sucedía aunque esa cálida mano lograban proporcionarle la tranquilidad que necesitaba._

 _Indicaciones que ella desconocía fueron gritadas una y otra vez._

 _"¿Por qué una evacuación?"_

 _Se preguntó, observando intercaladamente a esos ángeles negros que surcan el cielo y se perdían en el mismo._

 _"¿Por qué seres que parecían tan míticos, provocaron el apocalipsis?"_

 _Tantas preguntas bordearon su mente._

 _¿Dónde se encontraban sus padres? ¿Sus tíos? ¿Su familia?_

 _Una explosión a la derecha atrapó su atención. La edificación donde vivía con su familia ardía en llamas. Personas saltaban por las ventanas, escapando del fuego que consumía a los desafortunados que se encontraban todavía dentro de las instalaciones._

 _Ordenó a sus piernas detenerse y seguir un nuevo camino que le permitiera ayudar a sus compatriotas y asegurarse de que sus seres queridos estuvieran bien; sin embargo, su cuerpo se movían contra sus deseos, siguiendo incondicionalmente al guía._

 _Llevó su mirada hasta la mano que la mantenía apresada. Si tan sólo pudiera soltarse…_

 _Por primera vez mantuvo la mirada fija en la unión; subió los ojos por el antebrazo de la otra persona, llegó al codo y notó que paulatinamente se perdía lo faltante del brazo en un denso humo que impedía identificar al dueño._

 _Cuando por fin su lengua se despegó y pudo abrir sus labios, una oración maltrecha fue realizada. Ni siquiera ella lograba descifrar el contenido de sus palabras._

 _Y esa mano amiga que con tanto cariño se aferraba a ella, comenzó a disminuir la fuerza, ahora era quien mantenía con mayor ímpetu la unión, en un vano intento de mantenerla como un suspiro robado, como el último aliento emitidos y el latir descontinuado de un corazón agotado; la protección desapareció sin previo aviso, dejándola a la deriva otra vez._

 _Se detuvo de golpe, como si hubiera chocado de lleno contra un cristal llamado realidad._

 _El mutismo y la sordera del que era prisionera terminaron, y con ello, la desesperación, la angustia y el miedo la atraparon sin dejarle salida, ahogándola en una ansiedad desquiciante._

 _Gritos de auxilio, imploraciones de piedad, disparos, estruendos y órdenes saturaron sus oídos._

 _Los demonios disfrazados de ángeles de la muerte regresaron, volaron tan bajo que parecía que podían arrancarle el alma a la primera oportunidad._

 _La movilidad de su cuerpo volvió a su poder, dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, tropezando nuevamente y cayendo de sentón._

 _La muerte, la ira, el odio y la venganza se filtraba dentro de ella, como el aire en sus pulmones._

—Los mataré _—La frase fue atípica para ella. No. Eso no la desconcertó en absoluto—._ Los mataré a todos. A cada uno de ustedes. _—Fue la voz y el tono que emergió de sus labios lo que la paralizó._

 _Había escuchado esa voz antes. Lo sabía._

 _Y a la vez, era tan ajena a ella, porque sabía de sobra que no le pertenecía._

 _La humedad del vestido, la sangre a sus pies y el terror que la rodeaba provocó que alcanzara el rifle que se encontraba a metros de ella; se arrastró por el suelo, incrustándose cristales, esquivando cadáveres y maldiciendo a los demonios._

 _El frío metal, en lugar de tranquilizarla, la inquietó más._

 _Reviso que el arma estuviera cargada, siguiendo al pie de la letra la instrucción que recibió con anterioridad. Quitó el seguro para no dudar de sus acciones._

 _Al menos regresaría a un par de esos demonios al infierno._

 _Apuntó al primero que cruzó cerca de ella, presionando el gatillo, la fuerza del disparo la sacudió. Tragó saliva al notar que la persona en vuelo cayó, se apresuró a llegar hasta ella._

 _La cabellera rubia le sonaba extrañamente conocida._

 _Detrás del cuerpo, otro demonio se detuvo; sospechó que para proteger a su compañero, pero la expresión vacía contradecía completamente con las armas desfundadas y la capa negra que finalizarán la imagen más tétrica que había visto en toda su corta vida._

 _—Dispara —ordenó con una fría monotonía que entumeció cada uno de sus músculos—. Portar un arma implica un intercambio. Una equivalencia. Arrebata la vida de otro y perderás más que tu humanidad._

 _Las palabras llegaron a ella como una daga que atravesó sin cuidado su frágil cordura._

 _—Dispara y piérdete; el infierno ya ha llegado a ti._

 _"El infierno"._

 _Apuntó el cañón al desconocido que ni siquiera se inmutó ante sus acciones. El océano en sus ojos la incitaba a disparar. El proyectil siguió un destino diferente al esperado._

 _El ángel de la muerte extendió sus alas y desapareció del lugar, dejándola frente a dos cuerpos sin vida que no tardó en reconocer._

 _El nombre de su primo murió en su garganta, siendo opacado por un grito atormentado, a su lado, yacía su compañero de entrenamiento. Se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo de Reiner, notando la carecía de calor… y de vida._

 _Cuando quiso tocar el cuerpo de Falco, este se desvaneció debajo de sus dedos, frente a sus ojos nublados por las lágrimas que retenía con falsa valentía._

 _—¡Gabi! —Una insana molestia la invadió._

 _¿Por qué él vivía mientras Reiner, uno de los soldados más valiosos de Mare y portador del titán acorazado, yacía sin vida en sus brazos? Deseó en su fuero más interno que sus lugares fueran intercambiados para poder abrazar una vez más a su mayor símbolo de admiración._

 _Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue con una lentitud tan agonizante que la sofocaba._

 _Falco se lanzó hacia ella, provocando que cayera de golpe, lastimándose la espalda; su primer impulso fue empujarlo para que se alejara de ella; aunque esos preciosos ojos ambimarinos parecían leer cada una de las contradicciones que sentía._

 _Dos palabras brotaron de sus labios, cargadas de todos esos sentimientos que jamás expresó en voz alta; seguidas de un beso, que era más un roce lleno de inocencia, que además de arrebatarle el aliento a la adolescente, se llevó el último latido del corazón del rubio. Gabi observó cómo la vida abandonó los preciosos ojos de Falco al mismo tiempo que algo cálido humedeció su vestido otra vez._

 _Cristales, piedras, y trozos de carne humana cayeron a su alrededor. Las explosiones comenzaron a iluminar la abrumadora oscuridad._

 _Él…_

 _Con la mano temblorosa, se permitió acariciar el rostro impasible de su compañero… no. De su amigo, de esa persona que la consideró tan especial para ofrecer su vida por ella._

 _Por primera vez, cálidas lágrimas bordearon sus mejillas._

 _¿Cuánto más debía perder a manos de los demonios?_

 _¿Esa era la verdadera naturaleza de la vida humana? ¿Todo radicaba en una fragilidad que podría romperla a la menor perturbación?_

 _Un estruendo más; el golpe seco y una luz cegadora._

 _El final había llegado._

* * *

Se despertó de golpe, conteniendo un grito que moría por salir; tenía la frente perlada y el cuerpo le temblaba.

Se preguntó cuánto tiempo más tendría esas pesadillas.

Soltó un suspiro; observó su habitación. Poco o nada había cambiado desde que entró a su adolescencia, sin embargo, se notaba el descuido debido al cansancio que le generaban esos espantosos sueños.

Habría dado todo por ser capaz de volver a dormir, sin embargo, temía reencontrarse con ese fatídico escenario.

Tal parecía que seguía siendo demasiado inexperta para controlar la influencia que ejercía la culpa de Reiner sobre ella. Entendía el infierno que vivió en Paradise; claro, que _infierno_ más conveniente. Aunque... también se odio por empatizar por el terror que los guerreros causaron en la isla maldita.

Se levantó de la cama, conteniendo las náuseas y mareos. Levantó la mirada al sol que parecía saludarla. Soltó un suspiro.

Caminó unos pasos hasta llegar al baño; estiró los brazos, tronó su cuello y se observó en el espejo; una mujer demacrada le devolvió la mirada. Le sonrió, aunque el reflejo la miró con apatía.

El repiqueo de las llaves, el característico sonido de las botas anunciaron la llegada de sus viejos amigos. Dio un último vistazo al espejo; contemplando una imagen acorazada que la veía con decadencia; la gloria perdida de un destructor.

—¡Arriba, Braun! _—_ Exigieron los guardias cuando llegaron hasta ella _—._ Hola, pequeña genocida _—_ saludó uno de los uniformados con burla _—_. Por fin pudieron darle nombre a tus actos y sentido a tus acciones.

 _—_ Después de cuánto, ¿cinco años? _—_ Cuestionó con sorna. El guardia que había permanecido en silencio contuvo al otro. Tenían órdenes específicas de _no dañarla_ , al menos visiblemente.

 _—_ Pronto tendrás tu castigo.

La palabra castigo sonó indiferente para Gabi, _¿cómo castigar a alguien que ha ido al infierno y regresado de él, sólo para traerlo a la tierra?_

Por años, fue juzgada por actos insensibles, inmedibles e imperdonables; dotar a las personas de un gran poder y una irresponsabilidad podría terminar en la peor catástrofe.

Y eso se comprobó cuando Gabi Braun heredó el poder del titán acorazado, el mayor despliegue de poder titán; aunado a las memorias angustiadas y arrepentidas de su primo era la combinación perfecta para terminar por desequilibrarla.

El asco que le generaban ciertos recuerdos provocaban que quisiera desatar nuevamente su poder sobre los demás. Era una pena que la mantuvieran cautiva en lo más recóndito del subsuelo, donde una rejilla de conectada a un tubo de más de veinte metros era su única conexión con el exterior.

De una u otra forma, había llegado al final de la línea, tras diez años encerradas. Era una lástima que no dejaran que la maldición la consumiera, lo que habría hecho con esos tres años más...

Una sonrisa genuina surco sus labios.

 _¿Por qué no llevarse a unos incautos soldados en el camino?_

 _La equivalencia_ que le recordaba ese maldito enano resonó en su interior.

Si ellos fueron capaz de romper su voluntad cada vez que abusan de su vulnerabilidad como prisionera, ¿acaso no era justo que ella se quédase con sus patéticas vidas?

Se mordió el labio hasta provocar un leve sangrado; ya le encontraría una utilidad muy interesante frente a los jueces.

Porque matar cerca de un millón de erdianos, destruyendo las murallas y dejando libre a los colosales dentro de la Isla, resultaba ser un atentado contra la humanidad.

 _Hipócritas_.

Al final, todo su esfuerzo careció de importancia; aunque no se arrepentía de nada y tenía la tentación de repetirlo.

Si eran demonios, ¿por qué no enviarlos devuelta al infierno?

.

* * *

.

El fic, básicamente tuvo su estructura en cuestión de horas y fue caótico terminarlo; más por una situación que me trastoco muchísimo poco antes de acabarlo.

Ojalá les haya gustado, trate de darle el mismo enfoque fatalista que suelo dar a este tipo de fic's y más por la canción que me tocó.


End file.
